Rey Mysterio
|birth_place=Chula Vista, California, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=San Diego, California |spouses=Angie Gutierrez (m. 1996) |partners= |trainer=Rey Misterio Sr. |debut=April 30, 1989 |retired= }} Óscar Gutiérrez (born December 11, 1974), better known by his ring names Rey Mysterio Jr, or just Rey Mysterio, is a Mexican-American professional wrestler, who is currently signed the WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand and is the current WWE Cruiserweight Champion in his record ninth reign. He is also known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), and World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Gutierrez was trained by his uncle Rey Misterio, Sr., learning the high flying Lucha Libre style that has been his trademark. "Rey Misterio" is Spanish for "King Mystery", but subsequently dropped the "Junior" from his name during his time in the WWE. Mysterio is known for having a high flying style, which helped kick-start the cruiserweight wrestling revolution in the United States in the late 1990s during his time in WCW, and is often regarded as one of the greatest high-flyers in wrestling history. In WCW, he won the WCW World Tag Team Championship three times, and the WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship once with Billy Kidman as part of The Filthy Animals. In WWE, Mysterio is a three-time world champion, having held WWE's World Heavyweight Championship twice and the WWE Championship once. He has also held the WWE Tag Team Championship a four times, and the WWE Intercontinental Championship twice. All totaled, Mysterio has won 21 titles between WWE and WCW, including a record eight Cruiserweight Championships (five in WCW, three in WWE). He was the 21st person to complete the WWE Triple Crown, and was the winner of the 2006 Royal Rumble. Professional wrestling career 'Early career' 'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (1992–1995)' 'Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995–1996)' 'World Championship Wrestling' 'Cruiserweight division (1996–1999)' 'Giant Killer and unmasking (1999)' 'No Limit Soldiers and Filthy Animals (1999–2001)' 'Return to Mexico and the independent circuit (2001–2002)' 'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' 'Cruiserweight Champion (2002–2004)' 'Teaming and feuding with Eddie Guerrero (2004–2005)' 'World Heavyweight Champion (2005–2007)' 'Intercontinental Champion (2007–2010)' 'World championship reigns and pursuits (2010−2011)' 'Teaming with Sin Cara (2012–2013)' 'Final storylines and departure (2013−2015)' 'Return to AAA (2015–2016)' 'Independent circuit (2015–2017)' 'Lucha Underground (2015–2017)' 'Return to the WWE (2017–present)' Mysterio returned to the WWE as the number fifteen entrant in the 2017 Royal Rumble Mysterio lasted over 32 minutes but gained no eliminations before being eliminated by The Undertaker. Later on that night WWE owner James Harrison confirmed Mysterio wasn't returing for a one-off and had signed a full-time contract on Raw. On the March 6, 2017 episode of Raw it was announced that Mysterio along with the rest of the cruiserweight division would be involved in a "Cruiserweight Open" for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania 33. At the event Mysterio would win the title for the fourth time under the WWE banner and ninth overall, which includes his five reigns with the title under the WCW banner. As of April 2017 Mysterio remains unbeaten since his return to the WWE except for the Royal Rumble. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''619 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) – WWE; followed by ***Diving splash, sometimes while springboarding – WWE ***''Droppin' Da Dime (Springboard leg drop,sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) – ECW/WCW/WWE ***Frankensteiner – WCW; used as a signature move on its own in WWE ***Frog splash – WWE; adopted from Eddie Guerrero ***Springboard headbutt – ECW / WCW; sometimes used in WWE ***Springboard seated senton – ECW / WCW; used as a signature move on its own in WWE ***''West Coast Pop'' (Springboard spike hurricanrana) – ECW / WCW / WWE **Flip Piledriver – AAA / WWE; used rarely *'Signature moves' **Armbar, often transitioned into a hammerlock **Arm wrench inside cradle **Baseball slide, sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown **Bronco buster **Bulldog, often used as a counter **Diving hurricanrana, sometimes off the ring apron **Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding or from the top rope **''Mysterio Express'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Somersault seated senton to the outside of the ring, sometimes transitioned into a hurricanrana **Split-legged moonsault **Springboard moonsault **Thesz press **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into either an arm drag or a bulldog *'Managers' **Torrie Wilson **Tygress *'Nicknames' **"El Super Duper Niño" ("The Super Duper Kid") (ECW) **"The Giant Killer" (WCW/WWE) **'"The Master of the 619"' (WWE) **"The Biggest Little Man" (WWE) **"The Ultimate Underdog" (WWE) *'Entrance themes' **"Sad but True" by Metallica (ECW; 1995 – 1996; as Rey Mysterio Jr.) **"March of Death" by Jimmy Hart (ECW; 1995 – 1996 / WCW; June 16, 1996 – October 1998; as Rey Mysterio Jr.) **"Rey Mysterio, Jr. Jam" by Ill Harmonics (WCW; November 1998 – February 1999; as Rey Mysterio Jr.) **"Psycho" by Konnan and Madd One (WCW; February 1999 – January 2000, May 2000; as Rey Mysterio Jr.; used while part of the Filthy Animals) **"Filthy, Dirty, Nasty" by The Filthy Animals (WCW; January 2000 – September 2000; as Rey Mysterio Jr.; used while part of the Filthy Animals) **"The Reason" by Madd One (WCW; September 2000 – March 2001; as Rey Mysterio Jr.; used while part of the Filthy Animals) **"619" by Jim Johnston and Chris Classic (WWE; July 25, 2002 – September 16, 2005) **"Booyaka 619" by Rey Mysterio and Madd One (WWE; September 23, 2005 – April 28, 2006; August 26, 2007 / AAA; March 3, 2015; as Rey Mysterio Jr.) **'"Booyaka 619"' by P.O.D. (WWE; April 2, 2006; May 5, 2006 – February 26, 2015, January 29, 2017 – present; from May 12, 2006 the original "Booyaka" intro was used, but was then replaced with the P.O.D. intro on August 31, 2007) **"Bow Wow Wow" by Konnan and Madd One (AAA; March 18, 2015 – 2017) Championships and Accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – with Octagón and Super Muñeco **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) **Lucha Libre World Cup (2015) – with Myzteziz and El Patrón Alberto **AAA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) **Técnico of the Year (2015) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Destiny Wrestling' **Destiny Championship (1 time) *'Hollywood Heavyweight Wrestling' **HHW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling All-Stars' **IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Konnan *'International Wrestling Council' **IWC World Middleweight Championship (2 times) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Azteca Jr. and Prince Puma *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him''' 4 of the top 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 **PWI ranked him '''56 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (5 times) **WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Billy Kidman **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Billy Kidman (1), Konnan (1), and Juventud Guerrera (1) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Lightweight Championship (3 times) **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Misterio **WWA Welterweight Championship (3 times) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (4 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Edge (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Eddie Guerrero (1), and Batista (1) **Royal Rumble (2006) **Championship Competition (2007) **WWE Championship Tournament (2011) **Twenty-first Triple Crown Champion *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (1993) with Winners & Super Calo vs Psicosis, Heavy Metal, & El Picudo on an episode of AAA Sin Limite, January 29 **5 Star Match (1995) vs Psicosis in a 2 out of 3 falls match at AAA live event in Mexico City, September 22 **5 Star Match (1996) vs Juventud Guerrera in a 2 out of 3 falls match at ECW Big Ass Extreme Bash – Night 2, March 9 **Best Flying Wrestler (1995–1997, 2002–2004) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1995) West Coast Pop **Match of the Year (2002) with Edge vs. Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle , for the WWE Tag Team Championship , WWE No Mercy, October 20 **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1996) **Rookie of the Year (1992) **Worst Feud of the Year (2008) with Kane **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) *'Other accomplishments' **Tijuana Sports Hall of Fame (Class of 2006)